


Heaven Knows Head Games

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5N5V, Blood and Violence, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Incest, M/M, bottom vergil, devil trigger form, mutually fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: How their fight ends. (contains DMC5 spoilers)





	Heaven Knows Head Games

 

 

 

Nero stabs Vergil with Yamato, forcing him out of DT, and Vergil drops to one knee, panting and struggling to recover.  
  
"Yield," Nero growls.  
  
Vergil snorts, and despite the blood gushing from his chest he still has the audacity to say, "Make me."  
  
"Just give up already!" Nero doesn't want to drag this out, doesn't want to beat Vergil unconscious just to get him to cooperate. The reason Nero jumped into the fight in the first place was to prevent Vergil (or Dante) from ending up dead. He's not about to let his fight with Vergil reach that level.  
  
But Vergil is possibly the most stubborn bastard Nero has ever met. "Not a chance," he spits out with a mouthful of blood.  
  
"Enough, damn it!" Nero clenches his fists, every muscle in his body tensed to attack. It's so hard to hold back with all the newfound power of his complete devil trigger coursing through him. Nero's devil is telling him exactly how he should deal with this; how to make the weaker part-devil submit and acknowledge his dominance.  
  
As Vergil moves to stand and raise Yamato into battle-ready stance again, Nero kicks the blade clean out of Vergil's hold. Then with a hand to Vergil's throat, Nero smashes him back onto the ground. Vergil barely has time to blink, let alone teleport to recover his weapon. His pained groan is a delight to Nero's devil side. He wants more.  
  
Winded, Vergil lies still and watches almost curiously while Nero pants above him. Nero's got a battle in his mind. He hisses and shakes his head, disturbed by his lust and the grotesque images flickering through his thoughts. Vergil between his fangs, under his claws, around his cock; Vergil's blood smearing the hard ridges of Nero's scale armour; Vergil stained under the pulsing glow of Nero's wings. _His_.  
  
From the mocking expression and heat in Vergil's eyes, he knows the instincts making Nero tighten his clawed hand around his throat. His trousers are too tight to hide how turned on Vergil is as well. At this point Nero isn't even surprised. He presses between Vergil's thighs, the hard ridge of his sheath against Vergil's groin.  
  
"Submit..." Nero says, so low and distorted it's barely intelligible.  
  
Vergil smirks. With a hand in Vergil's hair, Nero forces his head to the side, exposing his neck. The high collar tears under his talons, and lines of fresh blood mark pale skin. Nero's snake-like tongue flickers past his sharpened teeth to taste. All the confused feelings for his father coalesce into the only things his devil understands: violence, hunger.  
  
A moment later, all Nero tastes and smells and feels is the rush of Vergil's blood. Vergil groans and tenses under him. It all gets Nero hard so fast that it's almost painful, his dick straining against Vergil's thigh. When Nero pulls back, there's blood all over his chin and his vision is glazed red.  
  
Vergil resists, but not enough to prevent Nero from shoving him face-down into the ground. His scent is heavy with arousal and pain, and Nero is lightheaded with how good he smells. Nero pulls the tails of Vergil's coat apart, and drags Vergil's trousers down past his thighs. So pale and still unmarked. Nero curls his claws over one bare ass-cheek and squeezes a handful of that firm flesh until he draws blood. Vergil gasps and tries to knock him back with his fist, but Nero catches it. He twists Vergil's arm so hard it cracks. They snarl at each other, sharp teeth bared. Vergil's voice resonates with demonic power despite being in human form, and that show of defiance makes Nero want to put him down even more.  
  
"Don't fucking move." Nero grabs his hip hard enough to draw more blood, and slides his cock between Vergil's ass-cheeks. Lets him feel every hard inch. Vergil swears and bucks strongly enough to almost throw Nero off.  
  
"Nero—"  
  
"Shut up," Nero hisses, but he likes the way Vergil says his name. It should feel absurd that things escalated this far before his father finally said his name. Is this what it takes for him to finally take Nero seriously? Nero snarls as a fresh blaze of anger burns him up inside. He intends to make Vergil scream his goddamn name until he's hoarse.  
  
It takes a few frustrating attempts before Nero can even get the head of his cock into the pucker of Vergil's ass. He's too fucking tight. Nero grunts and brings Vergil's hips higher. It lets him sink further in, forcing Vergil open. Vergil howls. He would've triggered if he had any energy left, and tries again to get free; but Nero keeps him pinned in place, bruising his arm and hip. With a few hard thrusts, Nero buries himself the rest of the way. He groans deeply; he's inside Vergil and it's intoxicating. This powerful demon is his.  
  
Nero fucks Vergil with short, sharp strokes, forcing low pained sounds out of him with each deep thrust. It's so satisfying seeing Vergil in pain, being the one to hurt him. Control him. Nero's mouth finds Vergil's ear, sharp teeth grazing over sensitive skin, and he whispers, "Say my name, you pathetic sack of shit."  
  
Vergil huffs, stubbornly silent. Nero snarls, and his sharp nails dig into Vergil's hip as his thrusts turn punishing. Then Nero's fangs are sinking into the side of Vergil's neck again, and his claws rake down Vergil's chest, shredding more of his vest. He brings his hand up to circle Vergil's throat.  
  
"Nero," Vergil gasps.  
  
Nero groans and thrusts harder. It's a triumph to hear Vergil cry out, to hear that aloof superiority devolve into moans of his name, all of which Nero drinks up as greedily as Vergil's blood. The desolate battleground at the top of the Qliphoth tree echoes with Nero's feral snarls and Vergil's half-growls, half-moans.  
  
With the satisfaction of blood and domination, Nero's devil calms a little. It gives him enough clarity to realize that Vergil is rocking his hips back against him, trying to spread his legs as far as the trousers bunched above his boots will let him.  
  
"You're enjoying this." Nero's surprised, but somehow even more aroused. His father is getting off on being humiliated and fucked into the dirt by his own son.  
  
Vergil manages a breathless chuckle. "For the same reasons you are. None of us... are above our demonic instincts."  
  
His blood-stained lips are obscene, twisting into a cold smile. As obscene as the greedy movements of his hips, and the way his hole squeezes around Nero's cock. As if to make his point, Vergil manages to get a hand under his pinned body to jerk himself off. His next moan is loud and full of uncontrolled lust.  
  
"Fuck you..." Nero almost wants to laugh. He hates Vergil so much, but there's no denying they're in this fucked up mess of a family together.  
  
With a grunt, Nero sinks his teeth deep into Vergil's neck, and buries his cock all the way inside Vergil's tight heat. That's all it takes for Vergil to cry out his name again and come. A few rough thrusts later Nero follows, pumping Vergil full of his cum. His climax keeps rolling through him even as Vergil stills under him, so much better than any he's ever had. Nero rocks his hips as his release keeps pumping inside Vergil's tight hole. It's like his devil wants to make sure his claim is staked by filling Vergil to the brim. Nero lets out a deep sigh as he feels his climax ebbing. He slams in one last time, before relaxing on top of Vergil.  
  
Vergil isn't the type to lie around after he's gotten off, and jostles Nero to move. Nero wants to bask in the afterglow, but there's no letting his guard down around Vergil. He pulls out with a sucking sound, and blood and cum drip down Vergil's thighs. Luckily with his accelerated healing, there's no remaining damage from how Nero tore into him. Nero sits back, wiping the blood from his face and licking it from his fingers.  
  
"I won't lose next time," Vergil says with his usual self-assurance, while pulling his trousers back up.  
  
Nero warns him with a flash of fangs and a snarl.  
  
Dante laughs in the background. "That's a good look for you, Verg. Gotta admit I've missed that fucked out look on your face."  
  
Vergil's instantly reaching for his sword, ready to fight another round with Dante, but Nero stops him with a hand at the back of his neck. "Stay."  
  
Vergil gives him a deeply unimpressed look, but stays where Nero wants him. He just can't resist sniping at his grinning brother with words.  
  
"Shut your goddamn mouth, Dante. You didn't win our match," Vergil snaps, but his attitude isn't much with Nero's cum still dripping out of his ass.  
  
The sudden shaking of the Qliphoth puts an end to the next fight before it can begin.

 

 

 

 


End file.
